


Duckenobi AU

by QuimeraTheTraveler



Series: Open Eyes, Cold Mind, Warm Heart [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Earthling in Star Wars galaxy, Episode: s02e05 Landing at Point Rain, Filipina OC, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, lesbian butch OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuimeraTheTraveler/pseuds/QuimeraTheTraveler
Summary: AU from my fic Ducky; in which Dani arrives to the galaxy earlier and ends up as Obi Wan's padawnCan probably be enjoyed as Obi-wan with a padawan mini fic if you haven't read the main fic
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Clone Troopers & Original Female Character(s), Ki-Adi-Mundi & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Eyes, Cold Mind, Warm Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Duckenobi AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyflyforacacti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyflyforacacti/gifts).



What they retrieved from the ship coming back from deep Wild Space was a child.

A scared, angry, lonely teen; with barely an ounce of trust in her to give.

Give her space and provide gentle words was all they could do to ease her worries as they brought her to the Temple on Coruscant.

Once they had her more or less settled, new problems arose.

In first place: her flickering Force-presence, which swung from Force-null to too-bright-to-look-at. Somehow, Dani Luna packed a hell of a lot of power, and she was especially good at hiding it.

Hiding herself as a whole, actually.

As in straight up turning invisible.

And then the Jedi Council went: “Hey, Kenobi: don’t you already have experience with troubled, angry, incredibly powerful kids?”

So yeah. That’s how he ended up with a 14 years old Padawan from a galaxy far, far away.

Teaching her was… interesting.

Upon discovering that she could understand and speak Basic but not read Aurebesh, she had shunned even further away, visibly ashamed of her lacking.

Nothing that patience and understanding couldn’t fix. In fact, the more forgiving he was of her, the more subdued Dani became. She was still mostly moody and hid away as soon as she was dismissed, but Obi Wan was positive that he had found a steady way to bond with her.

She declined wearing Jedi robes, instead sticking to the button up shirts and hoodies she had brought with her, along with cargo pants. Obi Wan had never seen that type of clothing before, but it looked comfy, and in the end, he didn’t get a say on how his Padawan dressed.

The first and one of the greatest surprises came when he gave his first lesson on control of the Force.

Kenobi handed her a small rubber ball for her to levitate it.

“Just think about pushing it upwards. It’s okay if it doesn’t move much at first, it takes a lot of finesse to—”

The ball rose a couple centimetres of her palm. He was just about to congratulate her when it blew up, startling both of them.

Dani blinked at him, utterly confused.

“It’s alright, dear”, he grabbed another ball. “I think you put too much strength in that hold. Try to be gentler this time, slowly.”

She took a steadying breath, closed her eyes, relaxed her shoulders, and tried again.

The ball exploded soon after being lifted.

“I—I was being careful! I swear!”

“It’s alright, it takes patience and practice”, he reassured her, handing yet another rubber ball.

It exploded.

And the next.

And the next.

The wooden triangle he gave her also ended up in shards.

After taking cautionary cover behind a table, the durasteel cube also blew up.

“I’m being careful!”, she snapped, defensive.

“I know”, he said, and he actually did. He had monitored her concentration, and it just—

Appeared like whatever she did, the power coming out of her hands was too much to use safely.

With that, it made sense that the way to use her power that came more naturally for her was to use it on herself. A frankly rare ability: to be able to convince senses and sensors that she wasn’t present.

Seeing that conventional Jedi training wasn’t going to cut it for her, he resorted to ask her opinion.

“…Can I use it to be faster?”, she asked.

“Enhancing? Yes, that is possible. Is there something else you would like to learn?”

“I want to be better with my cloaking thing.”

“We’ll work on that for now, then. Along with lightsaber duelling and meditation, if that’s alright?”

She didn’t seem thrilled at the prospect of wielding a lightsaber, but gave a shrug that meant she wasn’t going to actively avoid it.

When Obi Wan first dropped into a meditation pose, she raised an eyebrow in scepticism, but quietly sat down beside him and followed his instructions without questioning. By the end of the session, he could tell it had actually worked for her.

A couple weeks after her arrival, and nearing the end of Obi Wan’s leave from the GAR, he sat her down to bring her up to speed.

“I think you already know that there’s a war going on”, he started, and she nodded slowly. “I am a High General of the Grand Army of the Republic, which means I’ll have to go back to the frontlines soon. As my Padawan, you shall accompany with the rank of Commander.”

“I can’t do that”, she frowned. “I know nothing of the military! I can’t be given a high rank just because!”

“I am sorry to say, dear: this are dark times, and we Jedi are valuable assets in the defence of the Republic—”

“I’m not a Jedi”, she cut him stubbornly. Kenobi tilted his head at her. “You are helping me control my power—the Force—and I’m thankful for that. But nobody has asked me if I want to be a Jedi. I don’t want to.”

“I… see”, he said slowly.

Truth is, Dani wasn’t too deep in Jedi traditions, either. It was impossible to braid her curly undercut, and she had refused all alternatives to the Padawan braid. The only thing that truly marked her as Obi Wan’s apprentice at the moment was how she shadowed him.

“Still, I’m afraid the only way for me to keep teaching you is for you to come with me.”

And despite her scowl, that was on that.

Meeting Cody was… uncomfortable.

Dani had already been uneasy at the idea of meeting the Commander, openly expressing her insecurity. Cody, Force bless his soul, had been nothing but kind and cordial. For a moment, it had even seemed like Luna was well on the way to be comfortable around him.

Then the Commander removed his helmet.

Both of them had barely a second the process the terrified widening of her eyes before she popped out of existence.

“What the—“, Cody startled.

“Dani, don’t do that!”, the Jedi chastised.

But there was no answer.

“Dani?”, he tried again, hand sweeping where she had been standing.

“I, uh, I take this is the special ability you told me about, sir?”, Cody asked, very pointedly keeping his cool.

“It is. Dani! Dani, what’s the matter?”

They both turned at the sound of a door swishing open and close unprompted.

“She left?”

“She left”, Kenobi nodded, not understanding what had gone wrong.

“I… I’m sorry, sir. Maybe my scar scared her…?”, he offered, unsure.

What he had seen in her eyes wasn’t hate or disdain: it was realisation and confusion and fear.

“I don’t know, Cody. But as her Master, I apologize for her behaviour. I’ll go see if I can find her and talk to her, figure this out—”

“I’ll help you with that. Sir”, the Commander offered.

Although sceptic at the prospect of any kind of search party being able to find her, he gave a grateful nod. It was very possible that they wouldn’t find her until she wanted to be found, but they might as well give it a shot.

And in fact, it was Cody who found her.

He peeked inside a storage room, and just barely managed to make out the heart-breaking sound of a sob.

“…Dani?”, he chose to call out instead of ‘Commander’, deciding to make his way deeper into the room instead of guarding the door.

He followed the quieting sobs, noticing that she must be muffling them, and finally came to a dead end.

“Kid?”, he prompted.

He was pretty sure she was _right there_ , but still… She could easily bypass him. And what was he going to do if he actually felt her leaving? Was he going just to snatch her and hold her down? Force her to talk?

No. No: then and there, he decided he wouldn’t do that.

Cody slowly sat down on the floor, both to make himself less threatening and to allow her a clearer exit if she wanted to take it.

“…I’m sorry I was rude”, her voice said, definitely coming from up ahead.

“It’s okay. I get my scar is quite big”, he offered an understanding smile.

“I-It’s not that.”

“Do you want to tell me what is it, then?”

“I don’t even know—!”, her voice was a distressed whine.

Cody narrowed his eyes, wondering if she was on the verge of a panic attack, when suddenly she was standing right in front of him, shoving a small piece of flimsi on his face.

“Can YOU explain THIS?”, she screeched, face marred with tears as she stumbled back.

He looked down at the photograph, where a woman with dark long hair, a child that seemed to be Dani, and a clone looked back at him; all giving their most radiant smiles.

It was as if the world had been pulled off his feet and he was falling into the void, but at the same time, her reaction finally made sense. He looked up at her slowly and—how hadn’t he seen it before? Her nose and cheeks were different; but the brown skin, the curly hair, the eyes—they were just like Cody’s.

“I j-just want my d-dad…”, she stuttered, gaze distant as she still tried to process that her father was a clone, her father had to be _somewhere_ in the GAR, he had left Earth to end _this_ war—

And Cody—Cody just realized he had his _niece_ right in front of him.

He sprung to his feet and wrapped her in an embrace before she could realize what was happening.

“It’s alright”, he shushed her, gently rubbing her back. “It’ll be alright. We’ll find your dad, okay? We’ll find your dad.”

It took time and a lot of reassurances for her to calm down, but after making her promise that she wouldn’t tell anyone else without asking him first, they went off to find Obi Wan.

“I’m sorry I bailed”, she apologized, voice still croaky.

And didn’t elaborate more on that.

Cody signalled him an _all under control_ , and well: he had just returned with his Padawan in tow and her posture wasn’t wary or tense, mostly only tired.

So yeah, he was going to count that as a win.

That night, Cody took Dani to the barracks and introduced her to his most trustful men.

Obi Wan was surprised to notice how fast the troops cottoned to Dani’s presence.

After her first meeting with Cody, he had thought she would stick even closer to his robes, but whatever the Commander had done or said upon finding the invisible girl seemed to be just the right thing.

On their way to the next front, Dani was taken in by the 212th. Whenever she wasn’t training with Obi Wan, it was common to find her learning military tactics with Cody, or listening to battlefield stories from Waxer and Boil to know what to expect when she first stepped on one, or trailing after Longshot and Wooley to learn to use a blaster.

The first time she fired one, the force of the shot ripped the weapon from her hands, and it would have broken her nose if Longshot hadn’t expertly caught it to hand it back to her.

Her jaw dropped for a good five minutes.

In return for their kindness, she became a bit more daring, flashing smiles here and there. Obi Wan was entranced to find out that the child who had appeared to be a mild inconvenience away from dumping herself in the Dark Side was in fact a very sweet person. Once she felt settled and stable enough thanks to the clones’ efforts, her attitude with Kenobi also changed. Up to that moment, she hadn’t been rude, but she retreated from his presence as soon as she was allowed to. Four days into their journey, Dani went to find him with a small cup of tea in her hands.

“…It’s the first time I try making tea”, she said apologetically, offering it to him. “I hope it’s okay…?”

He was so shocked he could barely smile his gratitude. He took the cup and took a careful sip. Quite bitter, but very good for a beginner.

“It’s good”, he finally told her. It was a bit too slate to smile as radiantly as he had wanted to, but he hoped the glimmer in his eyes was a good enough indicator of how pleased he was. “Maybe try to boil it at a lower temperature. But good, indeed”, and he took a longer sip to back up his point, suddenly realizing something. “You won’t happen to enjoy tea too, dear?”

Dani shook her head.

“I’m more of a soda person”, she replied, one of those tiny smiles flashing around her lips.

Obi Wan blinked rapidly, disappointed at himself as he realized that he hadn’t been asking what she liked and what not. Not that she had given much openings to do so either; but he was glad they were making progress.

“Is that so? We should go in a shopping run when we’re able to. Get you your own supply.”

The pleasant smile she gave him lasted a whole _three_ seconds.

Three!

“I wasn’t on the First Battle of Geonosis”, Cody admitted as they walked to the gunships.

 _Me neither_ , Dani refrained from saying, because it was obvious.

“The last time I was on Geonosis, I was tied to a pole.”

“Sounds… entertaining.”

“It was. For the Geonosians.”

She just listened to the conversation with a clueless expression, trying to picture than scene in her mind.

_No, no; not cool, go back go back go back_

“I’ll see you on the ground, sirs”, Cody said, and walked away, towards another transport.

Dani almost reached for him. Obi Wan was a good man, and she was aware she was safe with him, but Cody was… different. The connexion to him was clearer, more willing on both sides. Same with the other clones she had met so far.

“Come along, Padawan”, Kenobi called from the larty. Sparing one last glance at the Commander’s retreating form, she stepped inside and reached for one of the handles. “It will be a bumpy ride. Hang tight, and stick close to me as soon as we land”, he smiled encouragingly.

She replied with a curt nod and a brief ghost of a smile. She unfocused her eyes, reaching out with the Force instead: feeling and knowing where Cody, Waxer, Boil, Woody and the others stood. Their Force-presences shone bright in her mind, meaning that they were unharmed and safe.

She had not been prepared for the sickening void left by the absence of the lights when the gunships around them started exploding.

Dani gasped tightly, fist reaching to clench around Obi Wan’s robes.

“I know”, he murmured gently to her. “I know, and I’m sorry; because there’s no way I could have prepared you for this. I am so sorry.”

She looked up at him, a betrayed glint of anger in her eyes and her features wrinkled into a scowl and then a snarl.

“I hate this”, she hissed; and oh, somehow that was a one hundred times worse than if she had yelled. “I hate yo—”

Their gunship was shot, dislodging everybody from where they had been holding on.

“BRACE YOURSELVES!!!”, Kenobi hollered.

It was instinct, really.

Most Force-related stuff was instinct to Dani, in fact; out of lack of knowledge and self-control more so than ‘innate talent’.

The only thing she knew is that her back hit the side of the transport, and bodies were about to fall on top of her, and she _really_ didn’t want to find out how that felt; so she raised her arms as much as she was able to in the short span of time, and suddenly there was a bluish, ethereal blue wall between her and everybody else.

When they touched down, she bounced between the small space between the metal wall and the Force-barrier, but nobody fell on her.

When she came back to herself, everything hurt.

Still, she tried to curl up, only causing herself more pain. She tried to remember where she was: why was it so hot and why her whole body ached and what was digging against her right leg and shoulder blade and—

Her Force-sight flashed without conscious prompting, only picking up two faint signatures.

Dani’s head snapped up, searching them with her eyes, something deep in her chest _burning_ and moving her forward, climbing out from under two corpses.

The realisation would strike her later, but right now she was aware of nothing but the two fading lights.

“Obi Wan…?”, she called as she crawled, her voice barely more than a croak. “Obi—”

“C-Comman… der…?”, another voice called out, and she turned towards it immediately, because the light further on her right had dimmed in time with the effort of speaking.

“Hey”, she coughed, trying to clear her throat as she settled between Kenobi and the trooper. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Tra... Trap-per…”, he replied, his head lolling a bit towards her. The rest of his body didn’t move a millimetre.

“Trapper”, she breathed out, her own heart beating maddeningly fast within her. “Tell me what hurts.”

“R-Ribs…”, he gasped. “C-Can’t breath-he…”

She couldn’t even hide the panic in her face. Trapper must have been coherent enough to notice it, because his body shuddered with his breath.

Dani tried to look around, scrambling for tools or thoughts to help Trapper with, but his breaths kept pitching and becoming more and more desperate, and now his fear slithered through the air to reach for her, and—

Scared and hating herself for not knowing what to do, she shuffled closer to loop her arms around his neck, gently helping him to rest against her.

“It’ll be okay”, she managed to say, glad that he couldn’t see her face from this new angle. “It’ll be alright, you’re not alone.”

His head lolled to her chest, his shoulders jumping with each laboured breath.

“You’ll be okay”, she clenched her eyes shut, willing him to get better.

Pleading, BEGGING: _Please don’t die, please, please please please—_

She choked when the fire burning in her chest flared, only to _pour_ through her arms and into Trapper.

Her grip on him slackened and she fell back on her butt, blinking to try and fight the dizziness that had suddenly assaulted her.

“Commander…?”, Trapper’s voice called, and it sounded like he had been able to take almost a full breath prior to his attempt.

His light in the Force-sight was also brighter, if not still dulled from what it should be.

“What…? What did you do?”

“I don’t—I don’t know—“, she breathed out, staring at her arms. They trembled slightly. Her throat felt dry.

Near them, Kenobi stirred.

Dani ignored her tremors in favour of shuffling closer to him.

Confusion and a spike of panic pulsed from within him.

“Wh—“, he coughed, unfocused eyes sweeping around.

“Obi Wan?”, Dani asked carefully.

His Force-signature didn’t flicker as much as Trapper’s had, but it was still considerably dimmed.

“D-Dani?”, the Jedi managed to focus on her, but his brow furrowed in disorientation. “Where… Where are the others…?”

_Here. Dead._

So he did feel their absence too…

She… didn’t know much what to do about that. His eyes flickered around her face, trying to find the answer for himself.

Dani wanted to lash out. She wanted to scream and kick and leave this place and the Jedi Order and just find her dad.

Instead, she held his hand between hers and met his eyes.

“ _I_ ’m here”, was all she could offer as comfort, with subdued voice and a weak shrug. “So’s Trapper”, she pointed at him with his head.

And despite her sloppy performance, serenity sipped from her hands to him.

Obi Wan instantly relaxed, eyes closing as he let out a long breath; before he seemed to realize what was happening and jerking upright.

Dani retreated her hands at the sudden movement, and they just hung awkwardly in the air when the Jedi Master hissed in pain and made a feeble attempt to hold his midsection, slumping back against the metal hull.

“Dani, what—“, he gasped, when he finally managed to get in enough air. “I didn’t teach you that, how did you—”

It was specially troubling, since for what Dani had told them upon arriving at the Temple; she had never even known about the existence of the Force while she grew up on Earth.

The groaning of metal behind them startled Luna into her feet, and she fumbled for her lightsaber, taking a defensive posture.

She had been too focused on Trapper and Obi Wan to notice the approaching Force-presences, and now—

—Now Boil and Waxer forced the door open, perking up at the sight of them.

“Sirs!”

“Boil, Waxer; am I glad to see you”, Kenobi breathed out in relief.

Dani let out a shaky exhale of her own, turning off the lighsaber and just shaking slightly for a moment as Waxer checked her over while Boil brought the General up to speed.

“Are you hurt? Can you walk?”, the scout asked, gently patting her down.

“Just dizzy”, she replied tiredly. Everything ached, but not enough to keep her from moving if she really needed to, so she omitted that.

“Alright. Boil will be taking the General and I’ll be taking Trapper. Can you cover us while we make our way to the square?”

“Yeah”, she nodded, only swaying a bit.

It was a lie. She could _try_ to cover them, but she hadn’t had nearly enough time to become even near _decent_ with the lightsaber. She had been able to parry the bolts shot by a training droid after a whole day of failing, but would she be able to deflect enemy shots?

Dani could only hope she was.

Trapper remained oddly silent as Waxer moved him to the opening, while Obi Wan chattered with Boil, slumped forwards and leaning heavily on the trooper as he limped. Dani made to follow them, but she tripped with a limp leg and yelped as she regained her balance, eyes falling to the owner of the leg.

The body.

The _bodies_.

They were—They were going to leave them there? Carelessly forgotten in a tomb made of durasteel?

“Commander!”, Boil called out urgently.

He didn’t say anything, didn’t try to justify it. He really didn’t need to.

They were taking the injured, the living. The dead weren’t in any rush.

So she turned away from them, from the troopers who only a week ago had been talking to her and keeping her company when she felt lonely and teaching her things about this brand new galaxy; turned away from the _corpses_ , and strode after the still breathing.

The noise of explosions outside was deafening.

Dani had already been hearing it since before they were shot down and for however long they had been inside the downed LAAT, but inside it she had felt relatively safe. Now here, in the desert heat, the blaster’s light bolts soared back and forth, threatening a burning death.

She could see the wide circle formed by the walkers some transports had been carrying, and guessed that was the square Waxer had mentioned. It wasn’t even that far, but being in an active battlefront it might as well have been an unreachable mirage.

“They’ve got the General, sir!”, a trooper informed Cody at the perimeter of the safe zone.

“And the Commander?”, he pressed, replacing the anxiousness in his voice with tightness.

“She’s walking on her own, sir”, the other reported.

Cody let out a quiet breath, relieved.

Truth is, what she was doing could barely be called walking: she staggered backwards, cobalt blue lightsaber in hand and breath hitching as she tried to keep up with the frantic rhythm of incoming bolts. Finally managing to parry some, her self-confidence grew enough to give her physical stability, as meagre as it was. Her heart clenched in unease as she saw the enemy tanks passing their downed transport. She wondered if they would shoot at it. She wondered if they would have been safer staying inside.

…A still awakening part of her personality wondered if she should have stayed there to surprise the Separatists from behind.

Lost in that last particular line of thought, she only realised they had reached the perimeter of the square when Cody’s voice asked for Obi wan’s wellbeing.

Dani shut down her weapon, sparing one last long look at the abandoned LAAT in the distance before turning to where Boil had taken the Jedi. She saw Waxer guiding Trapper further away and frowned in mild confusion, but she noticed there seemed to be a special place set up for wounded and let it go: relieved that he would be taken care of.

With that settled, she trotted up to Kenobi and Cody.

“—they knew our every move”, the Commander finished reporting.

 _Shit_. In all the movies Dani had watched, that meant there was a mole.

“Well, I’m sure General Skywalker and General Mundi will make it to our position”, Obi Wan said as a medic walked up to him and injected him with a hypo. “We just have to make sure we’re still here when they arrive.”

 _Bitch_ , she almost blurts out out of exasperation. Big words from the guy who was going to have to sit this one out.

Still, those words seemed to have a slightly calming effect on Cody, so she decided not to argue about it. Dani looked around, frankly at a loss of what to do, and finally turned to Cody.

“Where do you want me?”, she asked him.

Even though they were both Commanders and therefore equals in the chain of command, Dani had been quick to tell Cody that he was above her until he decided she had enough experience.

Right now, she was clueless.

Still, he regarded her for a long moment, still unused to the situation.

“Climb up the walkers and deflect any incoming fire on the gunners. I’ll have somebody directing you to the hottest fronts.”

“Okay”, she nodded, and turned to run towards were the noises were louder.

“Dani”, Obi Wan called her, barely able to grasp her sleeve to keep her there. She stopped out of politeness and stared at him with an expressionless mask. His features scrunched up in pain. Not the physical type, more the I-know-I-fucked-up type of pain. “Be careful”, was all he said before letting go, a plead that resonated in her mind as she turned and left.

Dani didn’t know for how long she ran along the perimeter, protecting the gunners and whoever she found on her way to her next position, but at one point things got REAL dire.

People was getting blown up and shot dead and the Geonosians were starting to swarm above their heads. The buzzing of their wings enhanced the mild headache from whatever she had done to Trapper, but that was nothing compared to the dying screams of her father’s siblings around her.

Her heart seemed to skip several beats. She felt disconnected from her body, but her legs were steady under her.

They were dying. Her family was dying and she _couldn’t reach_ the ones killing them.

The helplessness that threatened to drop her on her knees was set ablaze with rage. Her lips curled into a snarl, teeth showing and eyes burning as she reached for the sky; her palms burning until something _sparked_ around her fingertips—

“Reinforcements! Reinforcements have arrived!”, somebody hollered.

Familiar ships soared overhead, bombing the incoming tanks and dispersing the Geonosians. Dani lowered her arms and stared at her hands with confusion, having no idea what had she been about to do, before turning to see more infantry arriving. She perked up upon recognizing Ahsoka’s orange tones, and made sure there was nobody coming at her before hurrying to climb down the walker she had been standing on and make her way to where the newcomers had gathered around Obi Wan.

“Dani!”, Ahsoka was the first to notice her approach, waving cheerfully.

 _Cheerfully._ How could she be happy in this situation? In this _death_?

“Hey…”, the Togruta’s features softened. “You… don’t look so good.”

Dani just stopped and looked down, trembling slightly where she stood.

Around her, the adults exchanged worried glances.

“That was quite a difficult first deployment, youngling. I’d say you’re done here”, Mundi said softly, but still Dani said nothing; just stared at him with half-lidded, empty eyes.

She shuffled to the crates Obi Wan was leaning against and sat on top of one, sitting cross-legged and leaning forward, gaze lost in the sandy ground. She had the feeling Ahsoka sat nearby. Didn’t really look up to check. Enough movement nearby alerted her that Skywalker was helping Obi Wan rise up, so she stood up too, hovering near as Anakin guided him to a transport.

Dani hesitated for a moment before stepping in.

And Anakin had the _great_ idea of opening his mouth.

And bragging about kills.

The clones already onboard huddled around her, trying to keep her from hearing them.

If the Jedi were trying to keep on her good side, they were doing a disastrous work of it.

Thankfully, the transport’s doors finally closed.

They were leaving the planet.

She could have shut up. She could have swallowed her anger and save it for another day.

“Two”, she said her own count.

Everybody turned to her, but the Jedi Masters aboard did so with a special interest, Mundi offering a small smile at the thought that she was chiming in on their game.

“I had to crawl out from under two corpses today.”

A deathly silence filled the ship.

Dani’s anger welled in her eyes and throat, the shaking in her shoulders intensifying until she sobbed.

Obi Wan pulled away from Mundi and dropped to his knees, wincing as he did so and yet pushing through to press the crying teen to his chest.

“I’m sorry”, he breathed out. “I’m sorry, this was too much, I should have left you on the _Negotiator…_ ”

She wanted to scream again, but her sobs prevented her from doing so. Instead of lashing out, she shook her head, imagining how many more would have died if she had been left behind. It’s not like she had made a great difference, not being as undertrained as she was, but maybe, if she _really_ got better at all this Force stuff—

“You’re safe now”, Kenobi went on, gently rubbing her back. “It’ll be alright, Dani. This was a bad one. It gets better, I promise you. It gets better…”

She clung harder to the back of his robes, burring her face on his not-so-fucked-up shoulder.

She _would_ get better at this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider checking out the main fic "Ducky"!


End file.
